HighSchool:Naruto
by Gnozoag
Summary: *Change of summary* Naruto's cast in modern highschool? Bad summary I know... Yaoi! If no like then no the read... I don't know what pairings...maybe kyuubi x naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: School Time!**

. _"Naruto...wake up"_ A beautiful young boy voice rung through Naruto head. The blond slowly open his eyes and blanked a few times. He sat up from his bed he yawned, and stretched his arms. He was still really tired. He looked at his alarm clock. _"8:00...?"_ Naruto thought. "!...what!" Naruto grabbed the alarm clock. "EEEEEHHHH?!" The blond yelled. Naruto was fully awake now that he has 15 minutes to get ready. He got up and went to the bathroom and started to quickly brush his teeth. He ran to get dressed. He grabbed a slice of bread (sssoooo typical ¬_¬) and quickly tied his shoes. He locked the door and ran all the way to school.

. "Natsu Kuroko"(Idk I just wanted to) Iruka said. *SLAM* everyone looked at the door. They saw a guy with blond hair that looked gold, with blue eyes that were as blue like the ocean, he had three lines on each of his cheek, and his skin was tan but not so tan he looked unattractive. He wore a black headband around his forehead, he had a black unbuttoned male uniform and under it was a white button up shirt and baggy jeans. He had a half eaten piece of bread in his mouth witch he was quickly eating. Iruka looked a little annoyed. "Naruto detention!" Iruka yelled. "What! But its my first day here!" Naruto whined. "Your late by 4 minutes!" Iruka said. Everyone looked at both of them. Iruka looked at his class. "Ahem this is the new student." Iruka looked at the blond. "Please introduce your self." Iruka said. The blond nodded. He turned toward the class."My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He grinned his goofy grin."They called me the #1 prankster at my old school." Naruto said getting a few giggles Iruka sighed."Naruto please sit by Sasuke over there."

. Naruto looked at the guy called "Sasuke" and thought he looked emo. He had dark hair that goes back and skin that was white as the moon. His eyes were dark black that looked like it could turn to dark blood red any moment. And he was looking straight at the blond. When Naruto met the brunettes eyes he felt a shiver up his spine.

. _"He's so creepy!"_ Naruto thought. As Naruto was walking forward he saw a girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes. She had a red bow on top and had short hair. _"Who's she! She's pretty cute!"_ The blond thought. And sat down.

. lololololololollololololololololololololollolololololololololl

. *DDDDIIIINNNNNNGGGGG DDDOOOONNNNGGG* The bell woke Naruto up. He yawned and stretched his arms(I'm just being lazy㈴6). Suddenly two hands slammed on the desk of the blond, scaring the crap out of the blond. "Hey new kid have lunch with us!" The random guy said. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He had weird triangles that were red, and had sharp fangs. The guy next to him had black hair tied into a ponytail with spikey ends. He had a ear piercing and looked very lazy(Wow ㈸2 sounds alot like me except I don't have piercings :-P). "Um...Sure?" Naruto said. "Cool my name is Kiba and this is-" "I can introduce my self. My name is Shikamaru." The lazy guy said."Way to steal my thunder lazy butt." Kiba said. Shikamaru just yawned.

Lololollololololllolololknjkwknshisksjjsj

"Hey where are we going?" Naruto asked. They were walking in the forest behind the school."To a secret spot I find." Kiba grinned. "Choji found it not you." Shikamaru said."Hey we're here!" "Woah!" Naruto looked at the huge tree."That's so cool!" The blond ran up to the tree. _"Hmm?"_ Naruto saw a adorable girl his age with long blue hair and beautiful white eyes. _"Woah...she looks so cute."_ Naruto thought. Blush spreading, across her white skin on her face. She smiled a little and said "M-my name is H-Hinata." She looked at the ground and twirled her thumbs around in circles. _"Wah!..She's really cute! Like a bunny shy and cute!"_ Naruto thought in his head. He pated her head."My name is Naruto. It's nice to meet you!" Naruto said with a big grin. And that's how Hinata fell for Naruto.

. *Tap tap* Naruto turned around to see a chubby guy with red swirls on his cheek, eating potato chips. The guy next to him looked like a stalker. He had goggles and a leather tan jacket covering his face. Naruto thought he was creepy(not as much as Sasuke though). "Oh, hey Choji, Shino your here." Shikamaru yelled."Hey Shikamaru who's this?" The chubby guy said."He's the new guy Naruto Uzamaki." Kiba said."Hey where's your dog?" The creepy dude asked."He's sick for today, I'll bring him tomorrow." Kiba replied."Cool you can bring pets to school?!" "No I have special permission." Kiba said."Oh" Naruto looked a little disappointed."W-well shall we e-eat?" The shy girl asked."Yeah lets eat." Choji yelled."W-wait what about L-Lee-kun and Tenten-san?" Hinata asked."Forget them their not coming today! I'm hungry lets eat!" Kiba said.

Lololololollololololololollolololol

. _"Naruto hurry up!" The little boy called out. He reached his hand to the crying little blond boy."Don't worry I'll always be by your side." The boy grinned."*Sniff sniff* ...y-you pr-promise?" The crying blond little boy said."Promise because Naruto is going to be my wife when we're older!" The boy said innocently. The crying little boy smiled, and take the others hand."O-okay it's a promise." The crying little boy said. He grabbed the others hand and pinky their little chat that was slowly fading away._

. Naruto slowly opened his eyes it was time to go. Naruto put his chin on his arms. _"Hey do you remember that promise..."_ Naruto thought quietly to him self. _"Kyuubi..."_

 **End of chapter one! Took two days to write but worth it! I want to know what you guy think of this story, is it good or bad! My first story so I don't mind hate comments. And to be continue...㈴6**


	2. Chapter 2 who is that!

. **Chapter 2: Who is that!?**

. "CCCRRRAAAPPP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Naruto ran out of the house and off to school. _"I still got time before the bell rings!"_ The blond thought as he was getting close to the school. He ran pass the gates and to class. _"Please don't ring please don't ring!"_ Naruto thought. He was getting closer, and closer to the class room. Naruto burst into the class and ran to his seat. *RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG* Iruka came into the class room. _"Whew ? that was close!"_ Naruto said to him self.

. "Okay get out your pencils and note books we'll be taking notes." Iruka said. All of people groaned. Naruto reached in his bag to get his pencil. He looked and looked. Hm? And looked and looked. Hm? And looked and looked again. EEEHHHH!? Naruto forgot his pencil. He looked at the guy next to him. It was Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure to ask. _"Okay Naruto you can do this! He's not ssooo creepy."_ Naruto looked over to Sasuke. *TapTap* The blond tapped on Sasuke's shoulder. "PST! Hey can I borrow a pencil!" Naruto asked. "Dobe." He replyed. Which made the blond angry. "You bast-" Naruto was cut off by a orange mechanical pencil next to his face. "Wh-wha?" The blond was confused. "Here orange is your favorite color right?" Sasuke whispered. "How did you know I liked orange?" Naruto whispered back. Sasuke blushed a little and turned his head. "What's wrong with trying to know someone next to you?" He said. Naruto was a little surprised. Than he smiled. "Thanks teme." Naruto whispered to him. "He-" Sasuke turned to see the dobe sweet and cute soft smile. He he turned the other way to hide his blush. Naruto was to dense to notice anything. _"Maybe he's not_ so bad after all." Naruto giggle.

nanjsndbwjksbhskqnnalololmdjskbaja

. "Hey Naruto are you coming!" Kiba said. The blond grabbed his lunch and ran after the guys. They went to the place again. The place that he had met more people. The huge tree on top of the hill. "Hey!" Choji yelled. When they all got up to the tree, Naruto saw two new people. The first one was a girl with brown hair in two buns smiling at the blond. The other one was doing push ups. He had huge eyebrows and black hair."Um...who are they?" Naruto asked Kiba."Those two are Tenten and Lee. They were the ones Hinata was talking about." Kiba answered. Naruto walked up to the guy with thick eyebrows."Woah! Their totally real!" Naruto said bending down. The Lee. Lee stopped at 307 push UPS to greet the blond."My name is Lee! It is nice to meet you!" He said."I'm Tenten!" The girl with buns said. "I'm the one and only Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it!" Naruto said with his signature grin. Tenten giggled a little.

. Then in the corner of Lee's eyes he saw a guy behind a tree. He turned to see who was their. But turned to see no one their. Lee was a little worry at first because he could be dangerous, but as lunch went on he decided it was his imagination...but what he didn't know was that what he saw and what he thought were right. The man he saw was a very dangerous man. And they will all notice how dangerous he is.

 **Sorry it's so short! I want to work on my other story! It's on chapter 2 too.(Lol too too ㈴6...i am so sorry) my other one is based on kuroko no basket. I hope you read that too! So!...To be continued...**


End file.
